Vizier
The Vizier was a traitorous adviser of the Indian Maharajah. He is the main antagonist in The Sands of Time and the co-main antagonist in The Two Thrones , the main antagonist being the Dark Prince. Biography Traveling to the Island of Time The Vizier was the Maharajah's chief adviser and the Prince's uncle, who was known to have succumbed to a consumption. While searching for a cure to his illness, the Vizier found information about the Island of Time, which supposedly contained marvelous secrets. The Vizier persuaded his master to go, and they found the Dagger of Time, as well as the Hourglass containing the Sands of Time. The Vizier also found a staff that gave him great magical potential. Vizier's Love At some point, the Vizier fell in love with Sindra, Saurva's sister. He became so infatuated with her that he forced Saurva to steal the Box of One Thousand Restraints, for then unknown reasons. He threatened to kill Saurva's wife if he failed to do so. When Saurva returned with the Box, after killing many Indian soldiers in doing so, The Vizier killed his wife and imprisoned Saurva, along with all the Daevas, in the Box when Sindra refused him. Years later, when the Prince seeks the Box of One Thousand Restraints to attempt to seal away the Dahaka, he unleashes Saurva and his army. The First Betrayal However, the Hourglass and Dagger were both locked away in the Maharajah's treasure vaults, and the Vizier plotted to steal it by making a secret alliance with his brother, King Sharaman of Persia. The Vizier betrayed his master in return for his pick of treasure from the vaults. The Second Betrayal Once again, the Vizier was disappointed, as the Dagger was taken by Sharaman's young son the Prince, and the Hourglass was to be given as a gift to the Sultan of Azad. Biding his time, The Vizier waited until the victorious Persians arrived in Azad, before claiming of a 'marvel' that lurked within the Hourglass. The Prince used the Dagger to open the Hourglass, and the Sands of Time were unleashed, infecting all but the Vizier, The Prince, and the captive Princess Farah. The First Death But once again the Vizier failed. The wily Prince and Farah fled with the Dagger and fought through the legions of sand monsters in the hope of returning the Sands to the Hourglass, which the Vizier moved to the Tower of Dawn. The two succeeded, yet Farah fell to her death from the tower, and the Prince refused his uncle's offer of eternal life, instead choosing to perform a Grand Rewind, and eliminate all the events that had happened prior to the Vizier's betrayal of the Maharajah. The Prince then visited Farah, who was unaware of the battles they would fight, and he warned her of the Vizier's betrayal and of what would happen if she did not heed his warning. The Vizier then entered and fought the Prince, under the pretext of protecting her from the intruder, but soon began to admit his planned betrayal of the Maharajah. As the fight drew to a close the Vizier still taunted the Prince and revealed his new plan; to kill the Prince and Farah and pit the Maharajah and Sharaman against each other, but was killed by the Prince, who returned the Dagger of Time to Farah. Resurrection and the Ultimate Betrayal However, this was not the end of the Vizier. When the Prince visited the Island of Time and stopped Kaileena from dying and thus creating the Sands, he inadvertently resurrected his foe. This time, The Vizier and the Maharajah had visited the Island and found nothing but an empty Hourglass, the Dagger, the Staff and a huge amount of books that told them the tale of the Empress of Time. As they found no trace, the Vizier returned to India, seeking other treasures. Yet soon after, the Dagger called to the Vizier, drawing him to Babylon. The Maharajah refused to go, and he was murdered, his kingdom taken over and his daughter captured. Transformation The Vizier led a Scythian army into Babylon and managed to make his way to the palace. At this time, the Prince and Kaileena had returned and been separated, Kaileena having been captured by soldiers of the Vizier's army. In the Palace courtyard, the Vizier killed Kaileena and stabbed himself with the Dagger of Time. The Sands transferred themselves into the Vizier's body and infected those around him, including the Prince, who managed to resist and escape with the Dagger. The damage had already been done however, as the Vizier had undergone a terrible transformation, calling himself Zurvan, God of Time. The Ultimate Death In this form, The Vizier began to slay the remainder of his foes and seek out the Prince. Eventually, the Vizier captured Farah and was planning to transform her into his immortal queen when he was defeated by his own nephew and stabbed by the Dagger of Time, reducing him to sand, freeing Kaileena's spirit. His last words were: "This is not what the dagger promised." Strategies Since the Vizier has to be fought twice in the Sands of Time trilogy, we have two tactics, one for each game he was featured in. The Sands of Time Strategy Defeating the Vizier is quite simple, though difficult. The fight starts with the two men drawing their weapons in a short video. After this, the fight starts. The Vizier stands to the sides of the location, but creates Sand copies of himself for the Prince to fight. These come in ones, and are quite difficult to kill, as they can block most of the Prince's attacks, but once hit, are very vulnerable. Once the copy is killed, rush to the real Vizier and hit him. He should burst through the gate behind him. If it does not happen first time, fight another copy, get rid of him, and try again. Once he bursts through, there is a short cinematic, in which the Vizier taunts him about Farah, threatening to kill her. Gameplay continues, but only for a short period, in which the Prince hits the Vizier, and the latter falls to the ground. Another video follows, this time showing the Vizier fall to the ground, the Prince giving the Dagger to Farah, and leaving her. The Two Thrones Strategy There are three sections to killing Zurvan: Hand-to-Hand, Speed Kill Sequence, and the Acrobatic Movement. Hand-to-Hand During Hand-to-Hand, keep on hitting Zurvan with Sharaman's Sword (or even the Dagger of Time, optionally, though the first harms the Vizier more) to inflict damage. When he flies up, dodge the stones he throws at you. He will fly back down. Continue hitting him. Block when necessary; his strikes are strong and it is foolish to lose health in this third of the fight. Speed Kill Sequence Prior to the Speed Kill Sequence, there will be a video of minimal length in which Zurvan will remove parts of the wall surrounding you and get them to move around on the floor. You will then continue with gameplay. Zurvan will be lingering to the sides of the fight location, near the columns. Dodging the stones floating on the ground, which can inflict severe damages if they hit you, run up the column behind Zurvan and initiate a Speed Kill. Finish the Speed Kill properly. Do this another two times. These Speed Kills will cut off Zurvan's "wings," and will also severely injure him. The Acrobatic Movement A short video splits the Speed Kill Sequence and the Acrobatic Movement. In the video, the Vizier lifts the rocks floating on the ground high into the air while he floats up along with them, out of reach to the Prince. When this video ends, you must find your way through the rocks that are now floating in the air, jumping, climbing, wall-running and swinging. Many people have complained about the camera problems in the Acrobatic Movement, as manually seeing where to jump next wastes time, and Zurvan is always shooting projectiles at the Prince, in an attempt to remove all of his health, or topple him over the rock he is standing on. Once you reach the top of the rocks, Zurvan is directly ahead of you. Jump towards him. There will be a freeze-frame, with the camera spinning around both antagonist and protagonist. The Dagger will grow brighter all this time. Press the button used during the Speed Kill. The Prince will stab the Vizier in the chest, and a short video will follow, followed by a cinematic, the first showing both Prince and Vizier falling to the floor along with the stones, as well as Farah being freed while the latter (showing the Vizier dying and the Sands of Time turning into Kaileena's spirit, taking the Dagger away, and cleansing the Prince of his wounds, as well as the Dark Prince dragging him into a Mental Realm) is irrelevant to defeating the Vizier. Gallery Image:Viz0.jpg|The Vizier Image:Vizier000000.jpg|More of the Vizier Image:Vizier_One.jpg|The Vizier and his staff Pop 2 3 ExtraFig4a.jpg Pop 2 3 ExtraFig2.jpg 1.JPG|The Vizier vs The Prince of Persia Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Sands of Time Enemies Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Generals Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Main Characters Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Category:Sand Enemies Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased